


Slip 'n Slip

by DeltaSpooks



Series: The Cryptid Bee Lady and Syrup [2]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Hot Summer Day, Other, Popsicle, Selfship, Slip 'N Slide, meme prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: “Why would you commit murder when you can get one of these?”"I would kill for one of those!"





	Slip 'n Slip

It was the middle of the summer, and most of everyone in the house was just about close to dying. Not literally, of course, but they were all much more used to the colder weather of Snowdin Village, and the Papyri hated the heat.

“god, it’s fuckin hot. i swear if I have to go out for any reason at all, i’m going to murder someone.” Axe spoke up from his spot on the floor, closest to the small fan that was plugged in, a few of the others grunting in agreement. Blueberry rolled his eyes as he was surfing the internet.

“Why would you commit murder when you can get one of these?” Blue asked, holding up his computer, showing off a heckin rad slip ‘n slide, one with two actual slides and looked as if it was large enough for them to play in, as long as not everyone got in it at the same time. He grinned triumphantly.

Just then, the front door creaked open, Slim and his datemate Cecil walked in, both looked as if they just got pack from a nearby water park and flagged down an ice cream truck on their way back. Slim glanced at his human after they had gasped, if they could have stars in their eyes, Slim was sure that they would have them now.

Chomping on the rest of their popsicle, Cecil marched over to Blue for a closer look at his computer.

“Is that a slip ‘n slide? I haven’t been on one in years, I would kill for one!”

Neither Cecil, nor Slim would understand why Blue screeched, or why Axe busted out laughing.


End file.
